


Tension Tamer

by buttonmybutton



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonmybutton/pseuds/buttonmybutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill on the Anonymous GKM - "Kurt is stressed as hell over work or auditions or whatever you like so Dave, either because Kurt asks him to or because he just knows what Kurt needs now from prior experience, fucks Kurt into the mattress like it's<br/>his oath-sworn duty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I neither own nor make any profit from Glee. I am always grateful for your opinion, but it is my firm policy not to answer reviews.

_[Original Prompt:](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=52620215#t52620215) _

 

When Dave received 12 texts in less than an hour, each detailing a newer and more creative way for Kurt to murder his interns, he realized that he would have to revise his elaborate plans for dinner. He’d have to try out his new sushi-rolling kit next week, instead he threw a quick casserole together and set it to warm indefinitely in the oven, set the lube to warm in the bedroom, and made up the bed with an extra layer of fresh sheets.

 

Kurt came in almost an hour late, juggling far too many heavy pattern books and fabric rolls, chalk on his designer sleeves, fuzz stuck to his ruined coiffure, and heavy circles under his eyes. He was still hissing into his phone as he kicked the door shut.

 

“Fine, I’ll be in at seven to fix it, since apparently I’m paying everyone to sit around on their asses all day, when they’re not trying to actively SABOTAGE me. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to spend an evening with my husband now, for the first time in almost three weeks, good-NIGHT.”

 

As Kurt stabbed angrily at his phone to end the call he unbalanced his stack of pattern books and they went crashing to the floor. He yelped in frustration and looked up at Dave, who was standing at the end of the hall, with pitiful eyes.

 

Dave opened his arms. Kurt threw down everything else he was carrying and launched himself at his husband, clinging around his neck for dear life. Dave ran his hands soothingly down Kurt’s back, then scooped him up by his pert buttocks and carried him into the bedroom.

 

Kurt kissed eagerly at Dave’s face, as the bigger man laid him out on the bed.

 

“Oh baby, seriously the worst day, missed you, these IDIOTS, no-“ as Dave tried to straighten up Kurt pulled him back down on top of him, “Don’t go anywhere, need you, feels so good, maybe we should just burn the damn atelier down for the insurance money…hi.”

 

Kurt cupped Dave’s cheek and smiled up at him, Dave grinned in response and rubbed his nose against Kurt’s.

 

“Hi, yourself.”

 

Dave leaned down for a kiss and ground his groin against Kurt’s in slow, heavy rolls. Kurt moaned appreciatively and tried to hitch his legs up around Dave’s solid waist, but it was too much for his exhausted muscles and he moaned again, this time in frustration, as his legs flopped back down to the bed.

 

“Shhh,” Dave cupped Kurt’s hips and pressed him gently against the mattress. “Don’t wear yourself out anymore, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Dave made quick work of Kurt’s clothes, rolling him this way and that to pull off each garment, Kurt leaning trustingly into his touch, yet he grumbled faintly as Dave moved towards the hamper.

 

“Yes, I am hanging up your jacket, no, I will not put your red briefs in with the whites again, even though that was a natural mistake to make, thinking underwear goes with other underwear.”

 

Dave toed off his own sweats and left them in a puddle on the floor, hopefully Kurt wouldn’t notice and yell at him till morning. He stroked his hardening cock as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling his now naked husband. Kurt’s bleary eyes were riveted to his crotch.

 

“You want this?”

 

“Uh-huh. So tired, though.”

 

“Roll over then, lazybones.”

 

Kurt lifted one shoulder a millimeter off the bed then slumped back down, whimpering.

 

Dave snorted and slid his fingers under Kurt’s side, turning him over to lay face down. He ran his hands down the backs of Kurt’s long, toned legs, gripping each ankle and setting them apart.

 

“I married a ragdoll.”

 

“You love it,” Kurt smirked into the pillows, squeezing the muscles in his ass-cheeks suggestively.

 

Dave couldn’t help burying his nose in the cleft between those tempting globes and taking a long, wet swipe with his tongue.

 

“I do love this ass. Maybe I can divorce the rest of you and get it surgically attached to someone peppier. That Rachel Berry always seems pretty alert.”

 

“Hah. Three hours, tops, listening to Rachel yap and you’d throw yourself out the nearest window. Which would be no more than you deserved. Besides, she has stumpy little legs, the perfect proportions of my ass would be wasted on top of them.”

 

“I guess your right, I’ll just have to keep you forever.”

 

“And fuck me through this mattress right, pretty please?”

 

Dave nibbled at the juncture of Kurt’s ass with his thigh and leaned over to retrieve the lube.

“And fuck you through this mattress.”

 

He slicked up his fingers and set to work opening Kurt’s hole, taking frequent breaks to kiss and nibble around the rim.

 

“Hurry up, tickles-oooh. Uhhh, again.”

 

Kurt was impatient but he pressed his ass eagerly back against Dave’s face when he quit the teasing nibbles and speared his tongue into Kurt’s loosening opening. Dave alternated finger-fucking and tongue-fucking till Kurt’s tiny little hole opened invitingly, Dave slid both of his thick thumbs in and gently dragged at Kurt’s rim to make sure.

 

“Need it, want it, now!” Kurt begged.

 

Dave settled over his husband, planting his elbows heavily on either side of his body, grabbing onto the tops of Kurt’s slender shoulders as he rubbed his thick cock, dripping with pre-come and a healthy coating of lube, up and down Kurt’s cleft, till the leaking tip brushed at the rim of Kurt’s hole. Slowly but steadily he pushed forward, groaning into the back of Kurt’s neck as he felt his husbands tight, hot inner walls give way to his hungry cock. Kurt gasped and clutched weakly at the sheets as his giant husband speared into him, amazed every time at just how deep the massive pole reached inside him.

 

Dave gritted his teeth and counted off the measures of Ravel’s “Bolero” in his head, determined not to embarrass himself by humping Kurt like a rabid dog and busting his nut within 30 seconds like his dick was urging him to. Instead he set a maddeningly slow pace, pumping in and out of Kurt slow and steady and hard, speeding up infinitesimally with each new cycle of the imagined music (a cheesy but effective idea he stole from the old Dudley Moore movie, “10”), rutting against Kurt’s prostate with a special little flourish at the end of each measure.

 

He hummed into the back of Kurt’s neck as he pounded away like a very precise jackhammer. Kurt sobbed and moaned into his pillow as Dave finally picked up the pace and dug his fingers into Kurt’s hip-sockets, forcing his pelvis to just the right angle for Dave to stab the blunt head of cock directly against Kurt’s prostate with every thrust. He canted back his hips, pulling most of the way out, and slammed forward. Kurt screamed. He did it again, harder, and again, and again.

 

When he saw Kurt rolling his face uncaringingly in a pool of his own drool on the pillow, he knew he had succeeded in his goal and allowed himself to let go, losing himself in the hot, gripping pleasure of Kurt’s sheath. He bit possessively at the nape of Kurt’s neck (they had an understanding that if Dave must leave hickeys like a seventh grader, and unless he wore a mouth-guard Dave pretty much could not fuck Kurt without marking him, he was to leave the hickeys on the back of Kurt’s neck, not the front where it limited Kurt’s shirt collar options) and began thrusting erratically, wild, savage thrusts, slamming Kurt into the mattress, fucking as hard and as fast as he could go.

 

He snaked his hand between Kurt’s belly and the mattress and gave Kurt’s cock an expertly timed tug, once, twice, twisting exactly how Kurt liked it at the head, down to fondle the balls just so, and Kurt was crying out hoarsely and spurting into the sheets, which was Dave’s cue to relax his straining arm muscles and slam his full weight down onto Kurt and plunge his cock as deep as it would go into Kurt’s spasming hole, roaring and snapping his hips as he pumped Kurt full of  his hot, white spunk. He spurted inside Kurt several times, Kurt’s channel clenching rhythmically around his swelling cock and and milking every last drop from him.

 

Dave lay on top of Kurt like an extremely heavy and hairy quilt, rolling his hips lazily against Kurt’s plush ass, enjoying the wet feeling of  his own come squelching around his deflating cock, still snug inside Kurt, sucking at the back of his neck like a nursing kitten.

 

“So good t’me,” Kurt murmured, yawning and snaking a foot around to rub at Dave’s furry calf muscle. “Stay like this all night, s’perfect.”

 

Moments later Kurt was snoring lightly and Dave pulled out and rolled off him as gently as he could, knowing perfectly well that however much Kurt claimed to love the feel of Dave’s weight on top of him, about five minutes was as much as he could take before he started wheezing and claiming that Dave was trying to crush him to death. He stifled a groan as he forced himself to get out of bed and get the wet wipes to clean them both off and strip the soiled top layer of sheets off the bed and stuff them in what he really, really hoped was the right hamper and, oh shit, go all the way to the kitchen to turn off the oven full of dried-up casserole.

 

God, Kurt was so anal about laundry, he grumbled to himself as he climbed back into bed trying to wrest a small scrap of quilt back from Kurt, who had wrapped himself in all the blankets like a selfish burrito while Dave was gone. He gave a sharp tug to the edge of Kurt’s mummy wrappings and Kurt flopped around onto Dave’s chest and promptly started to drool down the back of his neck. Totally, totally worth it Dave thought to himself as he gripped his blanket-hoarding husband in his arms and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
